


Once More: A Prequel to the 25th Doctor Adventures

by Nyaaarlathotep



Series: The 25th Doctor Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaaarlathotep/pseuds/Nyaaarlathotep
Summary: The Doctor awakens, once again in a new form...
Series: The 25th Doctor Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680202
Kudos: 1





	Once More: A Prequel to the 25th Doctor Adventures

Cold.  
No, not cold, warm.  
Wait, no, cold and warm, she thought.  
Her eyes opened to the sight of what could only be the floor of wherever she was, which is where the cold feeling had come from.  
What about the warm though? She pushed herself up off the floor, stumbling a bit, but managing to prop herself up on an object in the middle of the room that had all sorts of little buttons, levers, gauges built into it. She was sure she knew what it was called, but she was more focused on the fact that she had found the source of the warmth: the fire that had engulfed a good portion of the room.  
She really had to stop doing this. But what was ‘this’? She couldn’t exactly remember, which was mildly irritating. She didn’t know much about herself, but she had the feeling she should’ve been good at remembering things.  
She suddenly noticed a screen across the room, the fires flickering off it. She carefully walked her way over to it, still a bit wobbly from....well, whatever it was that had put her in this situation. Still annoying that she couldn’t remember.   
Reaching the screen, she stared at herself and herself stared back. She was still a woman. Still a woman? Had she been a man at one point? Yes, she seemed to vaguely remember having been various men and women at different points in her life, though the specifics escaped her. Her lack of memory was really starting to annoy her.  
She focused back on her reflection. Frizzy hair, probably would need to tie it up. Face looked good. Overall, satisfactory. Satisfactory compared to what though? She decided that that wasn’t important to think about that now, considering she had finally noticed that the arm of the jacket she was wearing was on fire.  
She quickly pulled it off and began stamping on the flame. Unfortunately, she was still disoriented, so doing so made her lose balance and sent her stumbling back across to the console. CONSOLE! That’s what it was, she thought as pain shot through her chest from the impact.  
She took a moment to catch her breath as she turned herself around so her back was to the console. As she looked around, her hearing returned and she managed to hear various explosions going off all around the room. Probably what was starting the fires. Or maybe something she had done had started all of this. She really wished she knew who she was, where she was, and what had happened here. She got the feeling she was usually good at knowing things.  
Another noise she had just noticed was a wheezing groan coming from behind her, from the console. It suddenly stopped, followed by a loud thud and the sudden repeated BONG of something from deeper within the....the....oooooooh, she knew what this place was called, it was on the tip of her tongue. She sighed and climbed up off the floor, using the console as support.  
She then noticed a pair of doors across from the console. Doors. Those lead to places. Places had people. People could help her. Also, the doors were one of the only parts of the room that didn’t have fire, so that made them all the more appealing.  
She carefully made her way towards them, using whatever she could find to keep herself from falling to the floor again. A few near falls later, she was pressed up against the wall next to the double doors. Time to go out there, wherever there was, and introduce herself....somehow....and see if anyone could explain what had happened to her. She pushed off the wall, walked in front of the doors, took a deep breath, and reached her hand out to push open the door on her right....and fell forward instead, knocking the wooden portal open and slamming her head against the floor on the other side. As she slipped into unconsciousness again, she lamented to herself that whoever she was, she got the feeling this was not one of her better days...


End file.
